denmafandomcom-20200216-history
Mirai Datsu
Mirai Datsu (미라이 닷수, Mirai Datsu) is a character in Denma. Summary She's Devarim. She's Aaron's prodigy apprentice. Biography 20 years 1 month ago In A Catnap (78), the prisoners comes to an illegal underground clinic run by Devarim. Hades asks how do he fight against guys with Accelerating abilities, and Aaron answers his cube got broken so get them some sleeping pills and shoot them bang. At this time, a baby is crying so he says to Jungkyu that she's up and he says he's in the middle of performing surgery. 2 years 1 month ago In Savoy Gaal (20) - Ch.68, it reveals that she and Dike met 2 years ago. 1 month ago In Savoy Gaal (2), Gaal sends her a Georg filter. She shows it to Aaron and receives praise. She then tells Gaal that the white object in the Georg filter is a Transcriptome. Gaal shoots and destroys Adams with booster gun. And he speaks to himself, everything she sells comes in handy at the right moment, So he buy all his gears from her. Yahwah orders Edel to obtain the weapon and bring in its maker. She wakes up and goes to the market to buy tofu. She's Devarim, a precog who sees future in her dreams. When Devarims dream about the death of someone they know, they hold commemorative ritual with tofu to show condolences. She's known to be a delicate craft artist, but her real job is a weaponsmith. her clients are Savoys and Quanx. She making money off selling deadly weapons to both sides. When she returns home, she eats tofu and holds commemorative ritual. There are three incense sticks. That means three people will soon die. Gaal sees Ephraimite Quanx in the Georg filter. He then orders his juniors to lose all electric gears and change into machine gears. And he only experienced Ephraimite Quanx, and he thinks that the booster gun made by her is free from electromagnetic pulse. Denma finds booster gun that Gaal missed. And he's surprised to see the sign while looking at the manufacturer and product serial number. Then ask Cell to confirm that there is a craftswoman named Mirai Datsu in Carlburn. Denma wonders why she who's Aaron's prodigy apprentice is in Carlburn after seeing the information given by Cell. Then Denma thinks he can escape from Silverquick because he can fight Adams with a booster gun. Meanwhile, she makes Gaal's new booster gun. Gaal divulges the name of the weapon maker to Edel. She makes a video call to Boyle and says that some of the group have come to the her shop first if Gaal was alive. After that, she makes a video call to Gaal. And she send a booster gun to the Hegenheim salvage yard, where Gaal is here. Edel takes Arcel and finds her, and Denma goes with Cell and Quai to find Gaal's sister. Denma thinks that it's difficult to find Aaron's apprentices as a personal information address, so he has to find another place to meet her. Denma gives Cell's Avatar the slip. Edel and Arcel go to the address where she's located before Denma. Edel finds out that she's a hologram, and reports to Yahwah that she does not meet with the customer directly to protect her. Denma calls her a "Princess goat" with a one-time use phone in front of something unpleasant statue near the her lab when he contacted in 2 years. Denma, who met her, uses a one-time use phone to talk. The reason is that his Neuro-scanning socket exposes their location to those chasing her. She tells him that she saw a man who disguised as a young boy in a dream. He asks her she did eat tofu after she dreamed of him. After returning, Denma meets Cell's Avatar at the station. But he has lost his energy. Cell tells Edel to Denma's moving line. Edel says she'll be in a nearby farmer's market where there're still a lot of cash businesses. Vendors are sold tofu and kimchi to Edel and Arcel and teach them her location. In (24), she sends a parcel to Aaron through Goldwing, a courier company. Then she greets other Devarims, including Aaron. And she's meet with Edel and Arcel, and after a short time, she's quietly dragged to them. At this time, one amulet falls it's attached to the incense stick. Gaal is strange that she's out of reach. Gaal wonders if booster gun isn't synchronized to his brainwaves yet. And he shoots on the floor and escapes to the metro. He arrives at the track on the metro, and he thinks there is no way he can be controlled without brainwave synchronization, and he rips the cloth around the booster gun. He sees the serial number of booster gun is already registered under his name, and he think she must has seen him in her dream. Denma recalls what she said. She guesses Dike's case may be an exception. And she tells the prophecy that Denma is going to die soon. Edel and Arcel show tofu and kimchi to Denma and Edel tells that they got them at the farmer's market after their job. Denma sees tofu and he thinks that Edel has caught her. Edel tells as if he missed her. Edel reports to Yahwah that he will return to base the morning after tomorrow after wrapping everything up. Drunken Arcel mentions to Denma about her, who was brought yesterday. Denma recognizes that she has been caught. In (31), Denma uses spy-bots and his Quanx ability to rescue her. Edel says to Yahwah that she's in the file box inside the archive has disappeared. Edel reports that there was no sign of intrusion anywhere. Yahwah notices that Denma hid her. The reason is that micro-organisms call Gora, whose are lives in forest air on Carlburn and they reflect UV lights. So Yahwah calls Denma. Denma ignores when Yahwah says he bring out the weapon maker in count of 3, or he die. Then, Denma is disconnected from the Neuro-scanning socket and the body is terminates. In God's Lover (7), the deputy director of Internal Affairs asks his secretary does find the firearm maker, and she says Korah will be on it himself. The deputy director of Internal Affairs says he'll tell the director. Denma receives a massage from a masseur. In fact, Korah disguised himself as a masseur. Korah puts his hands on the Denma's body and reads the memory. In Chapter 2 2. A.E. (7), Yahwah sees what he got from the planet Carlburn last time. The hologram shows she, Denma, and a booster gun. Yahwah thinks it's a firearm which is strong enough to attack the Transcriptome and she's the manufacturer of the firearm, and just because he didn't inform this to the security management system of the church body, the Directors of Silverquick's station 7 reported him to the Internal Affairs, and as a result, his main body had to go through the most untimely mind map reading, and they must've realized his mind map was way off course from the church simulation and they probably found out that he included Epraimite Quanx on the hunting list even after the Quanx was done analyzed, and that Internal Affairs agent, who was additionally dispatched, managed to read Denma's memories, and not from his consciousness, but through his body somehow, and they must've taken appropriate measures about that forearm manufacturer by now, and from all this information, the first thing they'll expect him to do is to use this weapon that can attack the Transcriptome, and they'll think that he'll leak the information to the resistance within the company, in the advent of a riot by those Quanxs equipped with highly advanced weaponry, he'll have to invoke the Adam's Night again to find his real body, but it's not like he hasn't thought about it, but such a naive plan that will get him tracked down as soon as he escape. Current time In Kuan's Fridge (32), the Manager Bishop sees naked female Devarims who's include her, in huge tanks which're full of fixer. The Manager Bishop says the Devarims are such a strange bunch, because they go on and on about how sacred the causality is, and yet them try so desperately to change the future. The Manager Bishop says Kuan is one of the Devarim heads standing up to the church now, and they're so reckless, and they should be more careful about who they pick a fight with, in case they didn't know, their church body is massive. Aaron sees a package which is she sent, and he thinks that child has seen the future much bigger than what the heads of Devarims have seen, because they've ever had a dream with such a huge scale with so much turmoil, but she sent something to Aaron. She's still in a huge tank which is full of fixer. Appearances in Other Media Denma with NAVER WEBTOON Main Image Default skin (Lv 1, 3 stars ~ Lv 25, 5 stars) Growth skin (Lv 1, 6 stars ~ Lv 40, 6 stars) Darkness attribute Lv 40, 6 stars *Character Description A girl of the Devarim race hiding in the Carlburn. She had the greatest intelligence ability among the Devarim. In Denma with NAVER WEBTOON, Mirai Datsu is playable character. Trivia *The word Mirai is Japanese みらい Mirai origin. It means "future". However, the author didn't know the meaning of the name at the time of making this character. The name Mirai comes from the Mirai Nagasu, a Japanese American figure skater. link (Korean) *Fan arts **July 1, 2010 **July 3, 2012 **August 1, 2012 **August 1, 2012 **August 3, 2012 **September 24, 2014 - Source **July 30, 2014 **November 14, 2015 **July 19, 2016 Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Devarims Category:Deceased Characters